halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Good Grammar
Something has recently come to light thats deeply disturbing me. Good grammar, or lack of. And spelling. though i'm not one to be in a position to complain about that. Recently, theres been a torrent of new articles with pretty poor grammar, along with general godmodding and NCF, though thats not such a concern. Its pretty much upsetting me as its lowering the quality of the site, so I want to see how some of you feel about it. I've already started speaking to the admins and some members of making this a rule to be enforced, as good fanon only comes from good grammar, right? I haz craete a temple-let... Checkz here to c it... Grammuh are fore fools!! - Artificial | Intelligence 16:56, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Awesome template!!! There haz has been a need for a template like that for a long time. I also like the fake motivational poster. BTW, I've got a collection (O.K., four) (both halo and non-halo related) fake motivational posters on my talk page if anyone hasn't noticed. I iz t3h g00d gramuh! Jk, I've noticed that recently, too. Great idea. MasterGreen999 17:30, 13 July 2008 (UTC) I'll tell you what it is: it's overflow from all the new n00bs over at Halopedia, getting told that they can't make fanon and being redirected here. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 22:27, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Can i change it a bit? I think ti would look good if it followed the same style as the Unrealism and GM templates. Hopefully soon i will sort out the deletion adn NCF template too to match. I just want to change the layout and not the picture or writing. If you don't like it as a community you could alsways change it back. So can i? I kinda like the current layout but go ahead... - Artificial | Intelligence 04:34, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Here you go: I've made it so it matches the layout of the GM and Unrealism templates. I'm hoping that this layout could become universal for all policy templates. However its up to the community or, more likely, the inner circle of evil. What do you think everyone? The different lyout or the universal layout? Also sorry to anyone, who i may have caused inconvenience with; when i modified two existing templates without permission. I forgot to ask so sorry for wasting your time. Personally, I think we should diversify and have this template different. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:26, 15 July 2008 (UTC) In what way? So are we goign to implement this template into the site officially or what? Like almost everyone know english is my 2nd language and my first is frenc so if someone want to correct my edit i would appreciate. CF 13:59, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Ok well there were a few mistakes in that comment but yeah i will if i ever come across your work. It's all about learning! So is this going to be implemented?